This invention relates to a carrier for flexible plastic bags. More particularly, the invention relates to a carrier which is to be used by an individual for assisting the individual in carrying plastic bags filled with items such as groceries. Further, the invention relates to a bag carrier comprising a support frame provided with a handle opening for accommodate the insertion of a user's hand, and at least one upwardly extending hook integrally molded to the support frame at the opposite ends thereof, about which flexible plastic bags can be hung.
Flexible plastic bags are widely used for transporting grocery goods, particularly, those bags having a pair of handle loops extending upwards from the upper edge of the bags. Most people carry grocery filled plastic bags by grasping the pair of handle loops thereof with their fingers. In order to reduce number of trips necessary to transport all the purchased items from their car to their home, many people opt to carry as many grocery bags in their hands as they are able to lift. When the bags are filled with heavy items such as water, soda and the like, the thin handle loops can compress into the fingers from the cumulative weight of those heavy grocery items, which can cut blood circulation and cause a numbing sensation in their fingers.
Due to the difficulties and unpleasantness encountered while moving groceries from their automobile to desired destinations inside their homes, many people dread grocery shopping. Therefore, there is a need to provide a plastic bag carrier that can simplify the task of bringing groceries from their cars to the kitchen. Such a plastic bag carrier should be simple in construction so as to minimize manufacturing costs, and yet allow shoppers to conveniently lift and carry filled plastic grocery bags from location to location without enduring pain associated with grabbing the handle loops of the bag with the fingers. Moreover, such a plastic bag carrier should be capable of permitting shoppers to carry as many filled plastic grocery bags as they are able to lift, thereby reducing number of trips necessary to transport all the purchased items from the automobile to the kitchen.